


Attack on Titan Headcanons

by JeweledArrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Attack on Titan Heacanons, Eremin Headcanons, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Shingeki no Kyojin Headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledArrow/pseuds/JeweledArrow
Summary: I’ve been meaning to share some of my headcanons so I am deciding to finally do so. Here are some of my Attack on Titan Headcanons.All of these are based on my own opinions and a majority of them have nothing to do with anything that is canon XD ships will be included. If you don’t ship the characters, don’t read!
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Eremin Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my Eremin Headcanons! I might post more later..

Sexuality  
* It took Eren quite a bit of time to discover his sexuality. Romantic relationships were never his priority, however, he did always feel differently about Armin. He can’t say for certain if he is gay, bi, pan, etc. he just knows he likes Armin. If you were to ask him what his sexuality was, he would propose say bi just so he wouldn’t have to explain that he’s really only liked one person his whole life. 

* Armin has always been more open about his sexuality, at least with his friends. He’s done a lot of research on the topic. And when I say a lot, I mean A LOT. He’s read any book he could find on the topic of attraction. He can very easily differentiate between platonic feelings and romantic feelings. He can even tell when other people like each other. He would consider himself demisexual. 

Temperature(?)  
* Eren is basically a walking heater. Being a Titan and steaming when he’s healing really carries over to everyday life. He gets overheated quickly. 

* Armin, on the other hand, gets cold really quickly. It’s hard for him to get hot even if the sun is beating on him all day. When Eren gets over heated, Armin will often put his hands on Eren’s face to help him cool down. 

* Eren also helps keep Armin warm on colder nights. He’ll spoon him carefully and fall asleep with the blond in his arms. 

Relationship(?)  
* Both Eren and Armin are very vocal. They talk about anything and everything that is bothering them in their relationship and in life in general. They talk about everything making sure they are both comfortable and happy. 

* They’re best friends so there isn’t a lot that bothers them about their relationship but they still find if important to mention even the little things. 

Sleep  
* Eren suffers from nightmares, and since the pair talk about everything, Armin is very aware about the nightmares.  
* Eren is a cuddler for this very reason. He would cuddle all day and all night if he was given the opportunity. 

* Armin likes cuddling but not quite as much as Eren. He’s a light sleeper so if Eren moves to much while they are sleeping it could wake him up, but he curls up in bed with Eren pretty much every night, mostly because Eren craves it. 

* Eren’s nightmares normally revolve around titans. His mom, Levi’s squad, and Hannes being devoured again and again every night when he sleeps.  
* He had a dream about Armin being eaten.. that clip of Armin sliding down its throat.. and Eren wasn’t quick enough to save him.  
* After the first time he had that dream, he moved to Armin’s bunk as quickly as he could. He climbed under Armin’s blankets and pulled him into his arms. Armin, of course, woke up at the movement getting scared for a quick moment before he realized it was Eren climbing into his bed.  
* Eren held him as close as he possibly could, playing with his hair gently, whispering sweet things into his ear. Just the smell of Armin was enough to calm him after that night. 

Senses  
* Speaking of smells, Armin smells mostly of books. The smell of their old pages is deeply embedded in Armin’s hands. His hair smells sweet like blueberries. 

* Eren has a muskier smell. Like an old basement. Which somehow isn’t necessarily a bad thing.. he smells of wood and rusty metal. 

* Whenever Eren gets worked up, what ever the reason, Armin’s touch can almost always calm him down. Armin will place a soft hand on his arm or his shoulder and it will bring Eren back down to earth. What was he freaking out about again?  
* Sometimes Armin would hug Eren and run his fingers through Eren’s hair or down his back. It had a huge effect on him and Armin knew that and used that to his advantage. 

* Armin’s love language was physical touch. He would hold Eren’s hand as much as he could. He loved even the smallest touches.  
* Eren has always known that Armin liked hugs. Even when they were kids, they would hold hands and hug each other all the time.  
* Armin loves to have his hair played with which is part of the reason he leaves it down all the time. If he pulled it back Eren wouldn’t be able to run his hands through his hair when they had a moment to hold each other.  
* Armin is a huge fan of soft kisses even if they aren’t pressed on his lips. Eren knows this, of course, he kisses Armin’s face every morning when they wake up and every night before they go to bed. 

* If Armin’s touch isn’t enough to calm Eren down, his voice definitely is. He’s been hearing his voice since they were kids and he’s always related his voice with being calm and happy. 

* Eren’s voice was a bit huskier than Armin’s soft voice but it somehow has the same effect on Armin as Armin’s voice has on Eren.  
* The sound of Eren whispering sweet nothings to him helps him fall asleep even though they are constantly under stressful situations. 

* Sight is a big deal being in the Scout Regiment.. having each other in their sight that is. After being separated from each other for a while, Eren is always the first one to try to find Armin among the scouts. He needs to see him and make sure he made it back alive and well. 

* Armin’s kisses taste sweet like candy or strawberries. Armin doesn’t know how to explain what Eren’s taste like, he just knows not to kiss him right after he comes out of his Titan’s carcass.. he found that one out the hard way.. he tastes and smells like death..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any ships or any characters that you want to hear my headcanons for please let me know and I will write them out for you!


	2. Modern Eremin Headcanonss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my Modern! Eremin Headcanons! I might add more later..

Phones  
* Armim has Eren in his phone as “💕Eren🥰”  
* He has a different text tone for everyone in his contacts so he can tell who is texting him before he even looks at his phone.  
* Armin’s ring tone for Eren is ‘lemonboy’ by cavetown. 

* Meanwhile, Eren has Armin in his phone as “🐚Arminius💙” he didn’t change his name once they started dating. He just put a blue heart emoji at the end of his name rather than the ocean wave emoji he used to have at the end of his name.  
* Eren has the same text tone for everyone in his phone. He’s tried to give everyone a different text tone like Armin but he can’t get used to it. He hears a different text tone from the default and just assumes it’s Armin’s phone.  
* He doesn’t look at his phone every time he gets a text so he relies on Armin to call him if there is an emergency.  
* Eren’s ring tone for Armin is ‘ocean eyes’ by Billie Eilish. 

Music  
* Much to everyone’s surprise, one of Armin’s favorite artists is Melanie Martinez. He really likes her style. He likes listening to her when he’s mad or upset to help release it without venting to Eren.  
* Armin also listens to cavetown, Alec Benjamin, BTS, and of course, various musical soundtracks.  
* One of his favorite songs is ‘Futon’ by Ula

* Eren listens to My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, YUNGBLUD, and Nirvana.  
* One of his favorite songs is ‘Body’ by Mother Mother. 

Movies  
* Eren’s favorite genres of movies are horror and action.  
* He likes anything with blood and gore or ghosts and ghouls.  
* His favorites are the Saw movies, American Horror Story, and the Indiana Jones movies. 

* Armin enjoys comedies and adventure movies. He’s also a sucker for coming of age films.  
* He likes anything with a happy ending which usually leads him to watching sappy romance movies.  
* His favorites are the Harry Potter series, Star Wars, and any Disney movie. 

* When they have movie nights together, they enjoy watching movies like Beetlejuice that has a little bit of both of what they like in it. 

* Eren’s preferred movie snack is Sour Patch Kids. He could eat those all day. 

* Armin prefers the classic choice, popcorn. 

Video games  
* Armin likes peaceful video games. As violent as he goes is Survival Minecraft.  
* Speaking of Minecraft, Armin, Marco, and Bertholdt have an SMP together. They spend most of their time building cottages and taming cats.  
* He also likes games like The Legend of Zelda and Animal Crossing.  
* He definitely has a teal Nintendo Switch Lite (and not just because I have one..)

* Eren prefers violent games. He wants to release stress while he’s playing and that usually only happens when he’s whooping kids’ butts on online games.  
* He likes games like Fortnite.  
* Eren and Jean are one crazy duo when it comes to Fortnite. 

* If Eren and Jean are playing Fortnite while Armin is streaming Minecraft with Marco, you can hear both of their boyfriends screaming through their mics in the background of their streams.  
* Eren plays most of his games on PC, however, he does have a Switch too. He has the original blue and red model. 

* Eren and Armin play a few games together. Mostly Mario Kart, Splatoon, and Twisted Metal 2 (the latter of which they play on Eren’s ancient PS1. They are both surprised it still runs). 

Driving  
* Eren got his driver’s permit on his birthday. Armin had helped him study for the test so he passed pretty easily.  
* His mom taught him to drive mostly because Grisha is too scared to get into a car that he’s not controlling.  
* There was a lot of yelling between the two of them while he was learning to drive.. “Eren! It’s a red light! You need to slow down!”  
* Eren got his license after failing the test once.  
* Parallel parking wasn’t his strong suit in the slightest. Armin drew him several diagrams explaining exactly how to do it but he just couldn’t get it. In the end, Armin’s grandfather had to show him how to do it.  
* Once he got his license, Grisha gave him his old car. It’s kinda disgusting and it might successfully drive for another year or two...  
* Sometimes it struggles to start but Grisha was not about to entrust 16 year old Eren with a brand new car. Not with the way he drives... 

* Armin got his permit a few days after his birthday. He wasn’t too eager to drive especially since Eren already had his license by the time he could get his permit.  
* He passed with flying colors, getting every question right.  
* Armin didn’t take his driver’s test right away like Eren did. He didn’t really feel the need to get his license since Eren was more confident driving and actually had a car.  
* But when he did take his test, he passed on his first try. 

* The rule “driver picks the music” was never followed by Eren and Armin. Eren always hands the aux cord to Armin. It was mostly because they didn’t have the same music taste and Eren didn’t want to scare Armin with the kind of music he would pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again if you have any ships or characters you want to know my headcanons for, let me know and I’ll post them!


End file.
